


The Invitation

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry didn't expect Draco to be such a great partner. He didn't expect a lot of things.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I created the situation.

Harry groaned inwardly for the thousandth time. His auror partner was driving him mad and not in a way that Harry would have thought. He had expected Malfoy to be annoying and self centered, rude and confrontational, or at the very least, in the way. He had not expected him to be detail oriented and meticulous, kind and charming, not to mention attentive. 

The man noticed everything and every single one of his actions held purpose. He timed his coffee routine so that he could speak with Robard's on a regular basis. Laughing and joking with the man, getting inside information and getting the lead on important cases. 

He was charming and worked hard and he was getting along with everyone, including Ron. And now he was bringing Harry coffee. Harry stared up at him suspiciously as he set a cup of coffee on Harry's desk. "Thank you," Harry said. He hoped it sounded laced with suspicion, but he didn't think that it did. 

"You're welcome," Malfoy said as he moved to his own desk. "So, Potter, I'm joining my mother and her sister, Andromeda, this Friday for a play. Since we're both off, I was wondering if you'd like to go." 

"Are you wondering or are you asking?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair. What did he want? First coffee, now a play. He was going to manipulate Harry into doing something that he didn't want to do with his stupid charm and his stupid shiny hair and his stupid handsome face. Wait. Handsome? Harry took a sip of his coffee to distract himself. Damn it. The fucking coffee was perfect, too. 

Draco gave Harry a brilliant smile and chuckled. Harry tried really hard to ignore his heart beating faster. "I'm asking, Potter." He got up and walked around Harry's desk, leaning against it entirely too close to Harry's space. If Harry sat forward, they would be touching. "I've wanted to ask you out for awhile, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to go."

"I like going places," Harry mumbled. Why did everyone think he didn't go places. He went to work, he took his dog to the park, he took Teddy out on weekends. "I go a lot of places."

Draco put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm asking if you want to go places with me," he said. Harry felt like the request was loaded. Like it meant so much more than a simple outing. "If you don't want to go to the play, maybe we can get a late dinner after." He crossed his arms over his chest, drawing Harry's attention to the movement of his toned muscles. "I just want to spend some time with you, Potter. Harry."

Harry picked at his fingers, a nervous habit that Ginny had hated. "We could go to the play." He looked up at Malfoy through the fringe of his hair. "And maybe dinner as well."

Draco's grin was contagious. "It starts at seven. I'll be there at six to get you, if that's alright?"

"Yea, yea," Harry said, nodding his head. He looked up as Ron poked his head in their office. 

He looked at Malfoy, "Well?" Draco smiled and nodded his head yes. Ron returned his grin and walked away. "About damn time."


End file.
